Forever May Not Be Long Enough For Our Love
by Sharona1981
Summary: A oneshot sequel to 'You Belong To me'. Better summary inside. My friend laura101's extremely late birthday present!


**Forever May Not Be Long Enough For Our Love**

(_A Hellraiser oneshot and sequel to 'You Belong To Me'; the Cenobite Xipe Totec leads the human Kirsty Cotton into Hell and there, she learns of the plans for her. I'm a little Hellraiser-rusty, have just got back into the series again after drifting away from it for a bit (I know! The SHAME!), so apologies in advance if this falls flat. The title and lyrics are from a song called Forever May Not Be Long Enough by Live, which featured in the movie The Mummy Returns. This story is a belated birthday present for my friend laura101-better late than never hon. Hope this is okay.)_

_**"Forever may not be long enough for my love, **_

_**I have a will, but I'm lost inside your time. **_

_**If you could, would you come with me to the other side? **_

_**Forever may not be long enough for this love..."**_

Kirsty had been here before, in the realm of the Lament Configuration, in the depths of the Labyrinth, but it felt like eons ago now. Then, she had believed herself innocent-now, she knew better. This demon at her side had known her darkest desires before she had even found strength to admit to them herself. This demon who had once been her tormentor, the source of her nightmares, had, only moments ago, become her lover. Her _possessor_.

He had been right of course, this creature who called himself Xipe. They had a destiny. A destiny she had first summoned into being when she had opened the box all those years ago. Even under her initial repugnance, she had experienced curiosity, and perhaps, even desire. She had stayed to watch Frank being ripped apart. That alone had sealed her fate, had apparently ignited the lead Cenobite's fascination...and finally, his own desire.

Did he love her? Kirsty dismissed the question outright. It seemed so human, to wonder at such things, and if Xipe held true to his promise, then, in a while, she would no longer _be_ human, but would be just like him.

His consort. Forever.

Her nervousness was quickly being replaced by a desire to start her transformation immediately, and, as if he sensed this, Xipe chuckled, the sound like an animal growl. "You grow impatient, Kirsty." He murmured. "All in good time...first, we have to see my Lord, Leviathan."

She had, of course, seen the gargantuan spinning diamond on her previous sojourn, and had thought at the time that it had been destroyed. However, as they neared it, she saw that it looked more whole than ever, its disconnected noises making no sense to her.

Kirsty watched as Xipe abruptly dropped to his knees, his chin touching his chest. It surprised her to see a creature normally so authoritative and stoic acting so humble and reverent. It was certainly also a far cry from the lustful demon who had made her his in a coupling of mindless frenzy such a short time ago. "I am here, my God." She heard Xipe say softly. "And I have brought the human Kirsty Cotton before you, as promised. She is ready to be transformed, and willing to be my Queen. What say you, Lord?"

The diamond continued to spin and drone noisily, and Xipe listened to what seemed to Kirsty to be incomprehensible utterances with all the concentration of the most studious pupil. Then, with a nod, he stood, and clasped Kirsty's hand. He hadn't touched her since they had left her world for his, and the sudden cold of his skin against hers made her shiver.

"You have to promise, Kirsty." There was an urgency in Xipe's tone that demanded her full attention. His expression was somber, black eyes unreadable. "In the presence of Leviathan, you have to pledge yourself to me, body and soul, for all eternity. Then, and only then, can your full transformation take place."

Kirsty only hesitated for a second. This would be her second marriage, it seemed-only this union would be far more permanent. Trevor Gooden was nothing more than a rapidly dwindling memory. Her destiny was here, with Xipe Totec, Leader of the Gash, Black Pope of Hell. She knew now that she could endure anything, if she could only be with him.

"I promise." She vowed, her voice strong and clear. "I pledge myself to you, Xipe...always."

There was a pause, and then Xipe responded, "And I pledge myself to you...my Xilonen. My Queen. For eternity."

Kirsty was about to ask what 'Xilonen' meant, but then turned at the noise behind her. An elevator-like structure came bursting seemingly out of the very atmosphere, and the doors opened, showing only darkness within.

"Your transformation chamber, Kirsty." Xipe told her smoothly. "Remember, the pain you endure will be surpassed by the pleasures you will experience as my consort. Once you emerge, you will be my Queen. _Forever_."

Later, when her human memories had been erased, and her body re-shaped and mutilated beyond human imagining to resemble that of her demonic husband, she would believe the experience of her transformation to be of the most intense pleasure. However, the human woman who had stepped into that darkened chamber had endured the most unbearable suffering, as her bones were broken, flesh seared and stripped, human blood pumped out even as Cenobittic blood was pumped in. She had screamed and screamed as her mortal self was completely destroyed...leaving only the demon in its place.

Kirsty Cotton was dead. The creature who emerged would forever be known in the very bowels of her new world as Xilonen Totec, Queen of the Labyrinth, and second-in-command only to her spouse. For the rest of eternity, they would rule Hell...

_(Like I said, sorry about it being flat-hoping to rediscover the HR universe all over again, and this is my first step. Hope Laura enjoys this most of all, but please read and review everyone. Thanks!)_


End file.
